


Whom

by Lyus



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: Now whose patience are you testing?





	

You call her fat. It's supposed to be a jab, but she doesn't react. You see the way her eyes shift to the camera and away, back to plotting perfect aerial maneuvers to traverse yet another test. When you watch her, you're not sure who's being tested.


End file.
